Neko Maiden for Ciel Phantomhive
by Rowney
Summary: I have always know that me being turned in to a Neko would lead to very much pain and always keep moving would be the best solution. Then why do I feel so safe in the presence of Sebastian? And why do I stick to one place, to one master, Ciel Phantomhive?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction and my first Neko so I would love feedback! And my english aint the best just so people know, slowly getting better at it! And some character might be OC, sorry for that guys. Rated M for later.

I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji!

The girls shoes made a clicking sound as she was walking down the narrow and cobblestoned street of London. The cold air together with the moist where seeping through the stones and made her shiver. The only light she had on the street where the few, and for her, random placed lampposts. She cursed herself under her breath for her stupidity, she had gotten the offer from her friend Jack if she wanted a ride home but had turned it down. Her home where nearby, at the end of the street, then to the right, close to the so called town square, so she figured, why not walk?

A sight escaped her when she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. Without her realization her legs started to move faster, the cold she felt didn't bother her and the heart where racing like the horses her father took her to see once in a while. Then out of nowhere a shadow appeared to her left, pushed her hard against the wall and she could feel the cold, metallic of the dagger be put against her throat, the smell of alcohol reach her nostril and the sight of a rather large man with a big grin. He had a scar under his right eye, his teeth where yellow and brown, a few teeth where missing. The breath was caught in her throat and what scared her the most was when the man stopped grinning and if it wouldn't have been for the dagger she would have fought back, but right now the fear had her in a death grip.

"You aint Anna!" The men bellowed and she shot him a scared look yet deep down she wanted to slap him, tell him that her name was Isabelle and she was innocent. The man started mumble something under his breath and before she could react the dagger was removed from her throat. A small sight of relief left her just to be replaced by a scream of pain when the dagger got placed in the chest of her. The man let go of the dead girl, saw her fall to the ground in a pool of her own blood before he disappeared in to the night as nothing had happen.

I looked at the crowd. I had never liked to much people but my curiosity made me walk forward, staying close to the houses to keep me in the little shadows they could offer, after all, it was around lunchtime. Even taught it was quite a lot of people I could see the man who seamed to be in charge of keeping all the people at bay. He had dark-grey hair, a mustache, sideburns and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. As I gently walked forward I could see the mess, the blood on the ground and the dead girls eyes staring up at the now blue sky. What caught my eyes the most where the dagger placed so perfect in the woman's chest and a shiver went down my spine.

Memories rushed over me like a flood, made me take a few step backwards while taking short, rapid breaths. I would never forget those daggers, how sharp pain they made, how deep they cut with so little strength but most of all, how the pain never secede to end. I caught my breath but not my step, stepping one step to much my back slammed in to a body with enough force to move the person and send me flying to the ground.

''Watch your step, you are filthy! Do you know who I am?'' the voice was firm yet angry and I turned around to stare in to a young boys face, not older then 13. He had bluish-black hair, his blue eye were having an angry glare and an eyepatch were placed on his other eye. Beside him where a tall, slender man with black raven hair and crimson red eyes staring down on me as well with a more calm expression.

''No sir, I don't know who you are'' my voice almost cracked and I hardly could be heard. Rather then answer me the boy ignored me in favor to walk past me. The butler had a perfect smile on his lips as he put his right gloved hand in front of me to help me stand. I could still see he was looking down on me and my clothes with what I would guess was disgust. But I didn't blame them, after all, I did live on the streets.

My cloth were very simple, nothing fancy like the butler or the young boy were wearing. Their where shining with money and perfection while my cloth where mudded and stained, torn but yet surprisingly hole enough to cover my tail. I was lucky to have found a scarf that was perfect enough to cover my ears, after all, I didn't like anyone to find out who I were. My nails were long and sharp(but considering I did live on the street nobody cared), so was my teeth, but I rarely smiled, and more rarely shoved my teeth. As gently as I could, not to hurt the gloved hand, I took it and could feel the strength even taught the man was so slender as he simple pulled me up from the ground, gave a dashing smile towards me.

''Sebastian, come here!'' the boy snapped and the butler walked to the side of his master.

''Ah if it isn't the Queens loyal watch dog Ciel Phantomhive out for a walk'' the man in glasses said and I knew by then who the young boy was, well not in person, but his name, Ciel Phantomhive.

''Arthur if you would please step aside'' the boy said and took no interest in the mans assault, or try to assault. ''I'm here on the order of the Queen, I'm to find the one responsible for the death of these women's and put an end to the deaths. There have been two more this week with the same approach''. Ciel then turned on his heel and left the scene without as much as flinch at the blood or even move the muscles in his face.

''Sebastian''

''Yes my Lord?'' the red-eyed butler said with a sly smile.

''I wanna go home'' the boy said and waved a little with his hand. The Butler just smiled, but his right hand over his chest and bowed from the waist and up as an answer.

I followed Ciel and his butler out of London, running after the carriage, making sure not to be sean. After I found myself turned in to a Neko I had got faster and more agile which helped in this situation. Just a few minutes after Ciel and his butler had entered the building I knocked on the door with my gaze low on the ground. I just had to see the black shoes to know it was the butler and I didn't look at his gaze, if I would I would have seen the slite chock in them.

''Excuse me, it's essential I get to speak with Lord Ciel Phantomhive'' I said, my voice low but not a problem hearing me talk.

''As you wish, the Lord is in his study, if you would follow me miss...?'' Sebastian said with his normal butler voice.

''Rebecca'' I said with a slight smile on my lips, false of course, but it made it look more real.

Sebastian led me trough the big mansion, knocking on the door to, what I assumed, what the study.

''Come in''

I gently walked in with Sebastian behind me. I got a quick glance from Ciel before he sight and shook his head.

''If you are here to say you are sorry for earlier today then you..'' he started but I interrupted him before he got to continue, my twitching with irritation under my dress, not that anyone could see it.

''Excuse me mr. I'm on high horses! Just cause you are rich and I'm poor doesn't mean I'm here to tell you I'm sorry you ignorant child! I actually have information I think you would like about the case!'' I said with a angry voice, it was higher then I wanted it to and Ciels eye found mine. He was furious and was just about to say something when a high pitch screamed could be heard that actually hurt my ears.

''CIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL'' And before I even got to react the door flung open and a flash of golden hair and red dress came running in to the room.

The girl throw herself around Ciels neck who took a stand at the sound of the screaming. The girl where spinning around with Ciel and I couldn't help but smile a little at the girls enthusiast and what she did, even taught I didn't know her.

''Elizabeth!'' Ciel hard voice sounded like a whip trough the room and the girl became quiet only for a second.

''Call me Lizzie! How many times do I have to tell you?'' the girl said smiling brightly. Ciel just sight and looked at her.

''I have told you Elizabeth to send me a letter before you come over'' Ciel said taking no note over the nickname thing. Lizzie just smiled a bit softer.

''Well I wanted to see my fiancé!'' she said and turning around. First now she seamed to realize I were in the room and to be honest, I didn't really like it, I would rather have had her forget me at all.

Especially how her eyes took pity over me and tears stained her eyes. Hell, I didn't need her pity, I didn't need anyones pity. I just sight as I wanted to continue the meeting and where actually glad when Ciel spoke up.

''Elizabeth, I'm in the middle of a meeting so if you could wait outside I...'' he started just to be shut down when Elizabeth looked at me with those eyes.

''You cloth are not cute at all'' she said and in a flash of red and yellow hair I was being dragged out of the room. I gave a pleading look towards Ciel but he was to busy to put the pieces together of what just happened to stop Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! But yes, I would love to. Anyway, on with the story! Oh, I might update slowly due to work and travels, but I try as good as I can. Read and Review please!

I knew two things for a fact. One, I were dragged inside Ciels mansion without being able to stop it. Two, Elizabeth would talk nonstop until my ears would fall off and yet I didn't really care, almost hoping my years would fall off so I could be sort of normal. The door to a room flew open with a loud noise and I jumped just to be dragged through it, roughy brought back from my thinking. Elizabeth dragged me in to the room and jumped around me like a little child on christmas morning after seeing the presents, or so I had heard, I didn't really celebrate christmas. Sure, you where together with your family, ate good food and exchanged presents, but nothing I really had done or remembered if I would have done it once upon a time. To be honest, most of my past was in the dark cause I choose to keep it that way, trying to keep it locked in and far away from me. I had become rather good at it during daytime but in my dreams, well, I where no longer the master of them.

A door opened to my right in the room we just entered to reveal dark brown eyes that stared in to mine in confusion and then over to Elizabeth that was still tugging my dirty and shredded cloths. I almost wanted to laugh over how riddicules the girl with the brown eyes looked but I kept my face, years of practice.

''Paula, give this poor girl my bath you prepared, I can take one later, help her!'' Elizabeth said almost like I was dying. A slight sigh escaped my lips but then again a bath would be nice for once even if I would refuse help to my last breath.

''I don't need help to take a bath, thanks anyway, after all Sebastian asked for your presence in the kitchen Paula, and Elizabeth, I'm sure Ciel would like you to tell him what just happened and that we both are fine'' I said with a big smile. _'Liar, Liar,'_ a voice in my head snapped at me but I ignored it, that way I would be able to take a bath alone.

Both skipped along, Paula moved like fire where at her heals and Elizabeth skipped out of the room with a giggle and started running towards Ciels study once more.

As soon as the door was closed I went in to the bathroom, took of my clothes after locking the door and went in to the water. The hotness of the bath was soothing to my acing body and I closed my eyes, breathing slowly. I don't know how long went by but I started to drift away until a knock woke me from my almost slumber.

''Yes?'' I said gently as I started to clean myself, rubbing the sweet smelling soap in my hair and over my body, being extra careful not to get water in to my ears.

''You new clothes, Elizabeth want you to wear them to dinner tonight'' Paulas voice came drifting trough the door. I stood, putted one towel over my hair to hide my cat ears, one around my body to hide my tail and body from view and one I stood on.

As I unlocked the door my eyes drifted to the red dress in front of the door and I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't going to stay over dinner, that was for sure but to my big surprise my clothes was gone from the room, I couldn't find them. I really didn't care less that Paula still was in the room.

''Paula, where are my clothes?''

''Uh? Clothes? Oh you mean those rags, they are disposed off, Elizabeths order'' she said with a big smile and I wanted to slam my head in to the door. I just nodded, took up my new cloth and closed my eyes just to open them again. Damn, my old clothes were not back, can't be helped, I had to have these on the streets from now on. I refuse to run around naked or in my cat form for a longer period of time. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the cat form, oh no, I liked it, but I was very unique in it, easy to recognize.

''Are you coming?'' Paula said and I nodded slowly, closed the door to the bathroom once more to put the cloth on. 'To Big' where my first taught. Well they were good over my chest and butt but to big over my waist, oh well, not like I would have normal weight on the streets.

I was not happy when Elizabeth came in to the room telling me I had to wear the jewels she had gotten for me. I had gotten a red hat matching the dress, I was happy it did hid my ears even if it hurt, a red ruby formed like a heart in the end of a silver chain and make-up together with my braided hair. She insisted that I was going to have make-up and to my annoyance she ended up crying when I refused at first. My ears where still throbbing from the high pitch crying of Elizabeth and her screaming. My voice trying to sooth Elizabeth where no use. In the end I ended up under the gentle yet firm hands of Elizabeth, her expert hands guided themselves over my face and the make-up slowly took form over my pale face.

Alright, I had to admit, I looked pretty good in the dress, the make-up and all accessories. I smiled toward Elizabeth as she and Paula went before me after I had told them to do so. Slowly and almost soundless I had starting taking me to the front door, Elizabeths voice could be heard from the room where we were suppose to have dinner. I put my hand on the doorknob when I felt a hand on my shoulder witch made me jump high and turn around just to be staring in to happy eyes of the butler and a big smile playing at his lips.

''My Lady, that is the wrong door, the dinner is over here, if you would kindly follow me we can have the dinner started. After all, you need to feel the Phantomhive hospitality before you leave'' his voice as soft as silk but yet telling her the chances of escaping as zero.

I found myself following after him in to the room. Elizabeth, Ciel and Paula where already placed around the table as I took my place on the other side of the table facing Elizabeth with Ciel at the end of it. The smell were absolute perfect, I couldn't stop myself from taking deep breath to take in the smell, even taught I had a more sensitive nose I couldn't smell anything wrong, and that where quite a surprise. _'The chef must be the best in all of London.'_

''For starter we have a salad of mixed garden greens with citrus segments, toasted almonds, layered English huntsman's cheese and champagne vinaigrette. The main course are fillet of grilled Scottish salmon, fresh asparagus, roasted wild mushroom with parmigiana reggiano risotto and sage lemon butter. To desert crème brûlée will be served, enjoy''

The dinner went on what seamed like no time at all, Elizabeth doing most of the talking with a few inputs from all around the table except myself. I had to put a great effort in not eating with my hands, stuffing all the food in. Starving for such a long time and now I could eat myself stuffed where a new feeling for me. As the clock dragged itself closer to half past ten Elizabeth had to leave so she could get home not to late.

I gentle returned the hug I got from Elizabeth just to be polite, I didn't know what to think of the girl in front of me.

''If we should discuss the murders of...'' I started as soon as Elizabeth left but Ciel just looked at me with his usual boring expression.

''Tomorrow, Sebastian, show Miss Rebecca to her room, we shall discuss the matters tomorrow, when you are done showing her the room I want you to give me a bath then I wish to sleep'' Ciel and started walking up the stair without even looking back. Was he use to everyone bowing to his will? She huffed irritated.

''Yes my lord'' Sebastian said with a small smile tugging at his lip as he turned to face me.

''If you would follow me miss Rebecca I...''

''I'm not going to stay the night, I thank you for the meal and the cloth and the bath, even if that was Elizabeth, but sleeping her would be to much to ask for and...''

''That wouldn't be a problem and the streets are not safe at night for a young lady as yourself to travel less alone sleep on. Beside I got orders from my master and what kind of a butler would I bee if I couldn't follow simple orders?''

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him with a small smile on my lips and gave out a sight.

''You are not gonna let me leave cause of your masters words right? Even if you consider the fact that I live on the streets and are use to travel alone''

''Correct my lady'' he said with a beautiful smile over his lips and his crimson red eyes followed me as I made it up the stairs.

The room I got was simple yet beautiful. It had a king sice bed, a wardrobe, a chest at the end of the bed, a small window with the view of the garden. Over the window where a set of red drapes, a nightstand on both side of the bed and I couldn't resist to roll my eyes at the expensive. From living on the streets to this, even if it was just for a night, was a dream come true. Sebastian gently bowed and I closed the door behind him, locking it tight, and decided to sit on the window sill. After I was turned in to a Neko I was more like a cat then human in many ways and one of them where my sleep, I didn't need much sleep even if I could sleep many hours in a row.

As the sun left the world in a quiet darkness I rose from my seat at the windowsill, took of the jewels and dress to fall on top of the covers. It was so soft! I felt like I was sleeping on feathers and before I had realized it I felt in to a peaceful recharge for what felt like years, not even one nightmare dared to mess with me.

Morning came faster then I wanted it to and slowly I opened my eyes. The sun were looking in trough the window that I had forgotten to cover the day before. I gently stretch my body and rose from the bed, went to wash my face before sneaking out of the room after changing in to a shorter dress and a new, bigger hat. My feet could hardly be heard, especially since three people were screaming further down the hallway. I heard something about catching, killing it and I knew they where talking about me.

My refused to be caught again! I memorized the way to my room and the way out yesterday so I knew exactly where to run. As I were running trough the hallway I could see paintings flashing past me, but I didn't pay attention nor did I stop until I were at the top of the big stairs before the door leading to my freedom. A big painting of a lady sitting down and a man standing up overlooked the room, if I were not mistaken, they where Ciels parent.

''It went this way! Catch it!'' a younger voice screamed and I jumped down the stairs, three steps at a time. My breathing was fast, heart beating fast out of fear and memories so well hidden started to rise to the surface. They had found me and they would drag me back to make experiment on me. Due to me being in my own fears I went right in to a chest belonging to someone slender yet firm, Sebastian the butler. I would have ended up on my ass if he would not have catch me like nothing had happen.

I heard someone scream and I understand it was me. I was trashing at Sebastian but he had me in such a firm grip I couldn't get free nor hurt him. _'Please don't let them take me back, I'm not a pet'_ a small voice in my head whispered. I look up to look in to a confused face of Sebastian before he got a neutral expression on his face.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You are our guest, we can't let you go before you have gotten breakfast and talked to the Lord Fantomhive'' Sebastian said with a soothing voice. That was when I saw three people running down the stair and I would have left the mansion if Sebastian wasn't holding me, why where they after me? How did they found out and why me?

That was when I saw it...a mouse? A MOUSE?!

I got so worked up over a mouse? A slight red colour made it to my cheeks and I let my gaze fall to the ground. Before any of the servant not me could react Sebastian snatched the creature from the ground, broke the neck of it and tossed it to one of the three, a younger boy with blond hair. There where a girl in red hair with glasses on her eyes that had cracks in them and a older man who were smoking a cigaret coming to a halt when they saw the scene in front of them.

''Awesome Sebastian you caught the beast!'' the blond boy said but the eyes of Sebastian made them all go silent when they started to cheer.

''Don't you have better things to do? Mey-rin have you polished the Chinese tea set? Bard have you prepared dinner? Finnian have you trimmed the bushes?'' Sebastian said with something dark in his voice and his aura seamed to change. All of them where moving uncomfortable where they where standing, all showing it differently. The girl tugging at her outfit, the older man rubbing the back of his neck and the blonde one looking down in the ground. But in the end all moved their heads and mumbled no.

''Then get to it!'' Sebastian snapped and all moved out of the room almost faster then I could blink. That was when I realized Sebastian had let go off me.

''Are you alright? Ciel still wish to speak with you'' he said and a smile now placed on his lips. I just nod and went after him, damn, running away from here was not easy.

Ciel where already seated on the end of the table with a green outfit on and he had an uninterested face like nothing in the world could make him care. He hardly looked at her as she entered.

''Took you long enough, the tea is almost too cold'' he said irritated yet not moving his face to show what his voice where telling her. She wanted to growl or hiss but resisted and sat down next to Ciel.

''I might have been a bit hush on you last night, you said you had things to help the case, let's hear it. You will be rewarded with almost anything you desire'' he said and waved his hand like it would make it more effect full.

It was now or never. I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear it.

''I will tell you the short story and I will not give away all details'' I said with a stern voice, this time earning his attention as he sat up more in the chair with Sebastian standing beside Ciel's chair.

''I were young when my parents died, I hardly remember anything. There where a place around five years ago where they kidnapped children and made experiment on them.'' her eyes shutting tight as a flood of memories came running over her and her breath becoming rapid before she took a big breath.

''I were one of the few to survive, I were able to escape for a price and started living on the streets. This was in Paris, from there I sneaked on a bout over to England in hope they would forget about me. But now they are here, looking for me. All the victims have long, brown hair, forest green eyes and small, fragile bodies just like mine. This is how I know all women who dies is my fault cause I did escape'' my voice was hardly a whisper now yet both seamed to hear me.

''The knives are from one of them, they used it ever so often, yet I don't know the name of the group or where they are now'' I said slowly. Ciel looked me over with pity for a few second and he seamed to be lost in his own mind.

''Undertaker!'' Ciel said and looked at Sebastian so suddenly out of nowhere it made me jump.

''We are to see undertaker and you..'' his eye darted over to me, now filled with will. ''...are coming with Ms. Rebecca'' he said and I knew he wouldn't accept no as an answer.

Sebastian opened the door to the wagon we where suppose to go inside and helped both me and Ciel in to it before he took the place in front to steer the horses. Ciel where silent all the way, not asking any question, now and then he would look at me. I didn't mind it, gave me more time to think and his staring didn't bother. How many didn't stare on me on the streets?

I looked up at the sign when the horses stopped, **Undertaker.** Outside where coffins and I followed after Ciel. He and Sebastian walking in front of me. When we entered the shop undertaker came out from a coffin still giggling in the way he always did, eatleast as long as I had know him.

''Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, here to finally get a coffin?'' he said and Ciel seamed irritated, again.

''No, what person does get his own chest? I'm here to ask you about this'' he said and gave over a photo of the knife.

''Hehe of course I know it! But it will cost you...I require one thing, a good laugh, please give me a good laugh'' he said and Ciel gave out a sight. Sebastian took a stand in front of us.

''You are not to enter until I say so'' he said and we both left undertaker who looked up at Sebastian still not noticing me. Just a few minutes later a laugh could be heard so high that the sign over the shop fell down and Sebastian open the door for us to enter. Undertaker still leaning over a coffin, still laughing a bit and trying to get control over himself.

''Hoho so good'' he said and stared at me as I entered the shop with a big grin on. I had stayed here during harder and colder winters, he had welcomed me cause I had made him laugh, he where one of the few people I had told about me being a Neko and my background story, well parts of it, he where a really kind but strange fellow few got to know.

''Hoho if it isn't A..'' he started but I jumped over Ciel with ease and put my hand over undertakes mouth to stop him from saying more. He started to laugh and looked at me.

''You haven't told them have you? Naughty kitty'' he said as I removed my hand and I shook my head to undertakers amusement. ''Oh my!'' he said and started to pet my back with his nails in a nice way, I liked it, one of the few who were allowed to touch me like that. I sat down next to him and looked over at Ciel and Sebastian who booth wore the faces of chock. Sebastian snapping out of it faster then Ciel.

''Well about the knifes, yes, I know what it comes from. It's from a cult where they experiment on children, oh yes they do! And they are named ''The Queens saviors'' but I have no idea where they are'' undertaker said as he continued to smile towards me.

''But they are looking for you are they not? Oh my, you have been so naughty, yes you have'' he said and stood up dancing around the room.

''They are looking for her, that way you can find where they are, they will come for her and when they do, well you can find out where they are'' undertaker said and smiled huge towards Ciel. Ciel just nodding and looked at me, I knew the look in his eyes, we where to discuss it back home, and I went with him cause he wouldn't let me go until his mission from the queen was done.

''How dare they drag the queen in the dirt like that?!'' Ciel spat angry and I almost pictured him as a cat for a few moments. I rolled my eyes and went inside the shop really fast once again, went up beside undertaker and smiled a little at him.

''Don't tell my secrets, I will tell it myself, love you'' I whispered and he chuckled as I kissed his cheek to get out and in to the wagon waiting.

Just as we had left the city the horses came to a stop, so fast Ciel and I went down on the floor, him over me, and my eyes widen in fear. I kicked him off me as bad memories showed themselves before my eyes. The men where over me, pressing me to the mattress, smiling and laughing at my pain and... I tumbled out of the wagon just to see people standing on the road in front of the Wagon. Sebastian were sitting on top of the wagon and shaking his head.

''We don't have time for this, my master will be late for his afternoon tea'' he said and looked at a pocket watch.

'Where he is going he don't need tea'' a man said and his eyes as red as Sebastian, in fact, all had red eyes and all had those knifes with that special mark. That is when it clicked for me. How could I not have seen it before? Sebastian where a demon and so where the men in front of us.

''There she is, get her'' one of the man said as they all tried to attack me. Sebastian where in a flash of black in front of me but even he had a hard time as they all attacked fast. More where coming from the forrest. A huff off irritation left me at the same time Ciel were dragged out of the wagon to be attacked by two new men. Sebastian jumped away to save his master and I knew what I needed to do, I took a step back letting my reflexes set in so they would miss me.

I swiftly moved from foot to foot, avoiding all hits thrown at me, stepping around the wagon so I could see Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian were easy fighting of the four men going after him and I found myself in front of three men.

''Remember the orders, don't kill her, the other doesn't matter''

I would know that voice from my nightmares and my anger bloom up. I'm not a scared child anymore, I'm a very angry teenager and I take a few fast step backwards.

I removed the hat to let my ears free, in my ear I have mark from a contract I made years ago, it is a pentagram with a claw in each end, in the middle of the pentagram is a rose and it is surrounded by a circle. I let my nails out, they are almost like tiger claws, my teeth showing in a growling and my eye colour shift to shining yellow. I can see the faces of Ciel and Sebastian together with the men. Confusion and utterly disbelieve. Yet in Sebastian's eyes are something else I can't but words on...cuteness? Love perhaps? It doesn't matter, I'm tired of them and I want this to be over with.

''Gabriel, I order you to assist me erase these lower demons from existent!''

The mark in her air starts to glow blue and in the next second a man is standing next to her. He have ruby red eyes, short, dark red hair, taller then Sebastian by a few inch yet as slender and firm.

''As you wish My Lady Annabelle'' the demon say with a voice as smooth as Sebastian. ''But why don't you do it yourself uh? Not like it would be your first time killing a demon right? And as you said, they are low ones..''

''Are you defying me?'' I say with a sharp voice, having had enough of his talking back. ''I want your help cause they are hardly worth the struggle and I want it over and done with''

''You are afraid you loose control my dear Neko'' Gabriel laugh before crushing in to the men, in just a few strikes with a sword killing them, slowly lifting up a head.

''To be or not to be-that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer! Well you know, if you need me, I'm just a call away, one day I will eat your soul my lady, but until then...'' Gabriel says and close in on her, cares her ear as she hisses at him.

''Keep them hidden for your own sake, or I will have to save you, and that is a waste of my time when you can save yourself'' he whispers as he licks my cheek giving me goosebumps before running away again.

''You'' a voice behind me snap and I turn around to look at Ciel. ''Have a lot of explaining to do!''


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! Sorry for the slow updates, been traveling, working my perfect(uhmm...) ass off! But here is another chapter, enjoy! R &R**

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What am I doing? What have I done? Why did I get ahead of myself? This was not gonna end well and a sigh made it past my lips. My eyes darted from a furious and curious Ciel to a...I couldn't really read Sebastian's face, but than again, who could? I opened my mouth just to close it and open it and close it...nothing made it past my lips, how do you tell everything? Did you want to tell a stranger you just met all your secrets?

''My Lord, I think it would be vice to talk at the mansion, if we don't go now we will be late for afternoon tea'' Sebastian's voice came to my aid. I nodded, would give me more time to think but I did know I wanted to tell Ciel, I just didn't know why. Did I trust him to keep my secrets? Yes I did, in fact, I would trust my life in his hand, and in a way, I did. Even taught it was Sebastian fighting them off. He would want to know why the men knew me, why they had found me, why I were a Neko, why I were running, how I did know Undertaker and what I did know about the men hunting me. And why I had lied about my name.

''Very well, Sebastian, take us home''

The rest of the way went silent and left me alone with my ranging mind, I didn't even notice the wagon had stopped before Ciel rose and went out of it. I scrambled after, almost falling on my nose but thanks to my balance I moved in the air, landing on my feet and my tail moving before I ran. I did ran away from the mansion, I was not gonna stay. I heard Ciel say something but I didn't care, I just had to...a surprised hiss left my lips as I was lifted in to a muscular chest and looked in to Sebastian's eyes. He seamed very pleased to have me close to his chest and I knew nothing I did would help, and a sigh escaped me before things clicked in place. I did bite my underlip witch didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

''Please my lady, don't bite your lip'' he said in a...soothing voice? Like you would speak to a spoken animal. I stopped biting my lip and went limp in his arms.

As I were but in the chair in front of Ciel with just a table between us. I would guess this where a place he would take his guest for tea or perhaps smaller chats. I took a deep breath and focused on the tea in front of me, gently licking it like a cat before I saw the eyes of Ciel. My cheeks turned red and I made sure to drink it like humans did. I could feel the irritation in the air, like a cloud, Ciel were patient even taught he wanted to know everything and I knew I could not avoid it forever. I put my cup down and saw Ciels eyes shine, thinking I would start to talk, just to make them go back to irritated when I took a cookie from a plate and...oh my, I should know Sebastian where good on cooking but these where wonderful. I didn't even realized I had start to purr until Sebastian looked at me with a funny face filled with...love? He looked like he wanted to pet me and cherish me, and I could see he had to suppress that feeling hard.

After slowly eating the cookie and feeling the atmosphere in the room shift from irritated to if-you-don't-start-talking-soon-I-will-make-you I decided it was time to talk. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my mouth, showing off my sharp teeth and looked in i Ciels eye.

''I took me a while to understand what kind of relationship you and your butler have. Tell me, are you happy with the contract Ciel or do you wish you could take it back? Don't look so stunned, Sebastian is your demon and you saw my demon today, Gabriel'' I said and smiled slowly, looking at Ciel as he hid his chock. ''Either you like to play pirate or your mark is on your right eye, mine is in the left ear like you can see'' I said calmly.

''Well then, now that we have established this I will tell you parts of my story, just to keep your mouth shut and after I will take my leave, I am a danger to have close, what happened today is something normal to me'' I said and I wanted to slap Ciel just to get a reaction, after a few seconds he nodded to gesture to me that I could continue.

''Anyway, my mother is a noble lady who fell in love with a traveling musician who had no interest in marrying my mother nor stay. He were one to break girls hearts a bit here and a bit here, had a few children spread across the country. She anyway went to bed with him and nine months later I were born. She kept herself hidden, didn't let anyone now the shame and she gave birth to me on her own. She lied to all her family, saying she had found me on the street and wanted to take care of me, her family not really happy but obliged. I was never treated really like one in the family, more like a slave, and getting her on a daily basis. When I was around four years old she got married to a man who hated me, he tried to kill me and my mother sold me off to science no longer carrying for me. The sooner I were gone the better'' I spat and my ears where lying down on my head and my tail moved behind me.

'' _It will be better for you, you will get a lot of friends, and I will visit you, I promise'' My mother had dark brown hair that where shining in the little sun that came through the looked door of the wagon. I was crying, shaking and screaming, asking her to take me away from there, promised I would be better. The wagon was small, and dark, and smelled of blood, a bit of urine and were filled with three other children. All were to thin, their eyes sunken in due to little water and they just starred in to nothingness, showing that they had giving up. I screamed when the wagon started moving and saw how mother got a bag who sounded a lot like money. My panic just rise the smaller she got, she didn't even wave, she just turned and left me to.._

''...Rebecca?'' a voice and I snapped out of my raising mind. I smiled shortly and nodding, not knowing what had been said.

''Anyway, I were sold of to ''The Queens saviors''. They experimented on me, I can still remember when I came there, all the torture, all the pain. They started by feeding us, make us healthy to just a few weeks later start. Not all at once, but one after another, and when we were not experimented we were forced to other stuff, sexual stuff...'' I whispered as my mind started running away again.

'' _Open your mouth miss, don't try anything bold, or I will break your neck, just suck it will taste good'' the fat man over me said and I did as he said after he hit me, blood streaming down my head from the hit, how I hated this_.

I snapped out of it before Ciel or Sebastian could say anything.

''Anyway, I were the only one that they could turn in to a Neko without dying or have really bad effects on. As you can see I'm faster, more flexible then normal humans. I have a tail and ears obviously, and on that I can take in and out my nails as I please'' I said slowly. ''I were able to escape thanks to Gabriel who came to me when I were determined to wipe them all off the face of this planet or die trying. I have been living on the streets, stealing and running for my life, all the way to London, thinking they would loose me, but no, they follow me no matter what. I have a high price on my head, I am half demon, so I can take more pain and more damage without complication occurring when I heal. And they want me to breed with demons to create a new type of soldiers'' I said spitting the words out. Ciel looked cold at me, thinking and Sebastian looked more in chock.

''That is disgusting! Not you but the plan. It would work and the new one would very easily be better then humans and able to overthrow the queen'' Sebastian said and I sighed.

''That is their plan, and that is why it's very important I will not be find by them'' I said slowly and shaking my head.

I held out my hand to stop them from talking more.

''Anyway, during a really cold winter I went in to undertaker without meaning it, he liked my form, I made him laugh and he let me stay there on cold winters. He knows everything and where like a really weird...uncle I guess? An uncle you never see or hear from more then on family dinners and even then people don't talk with him, just look as he sit in the corner and watching. Anyway, he knows more then he let on. And my name is not Rebecca, It's Annabelle, Lady Annabelle to be exact''

I went silent and the room felt silent. It was a creeping silent, I wanted to tap my foot just to make a sound but I didn't, I just kept my breathing even. Ciel just looked on me with calculating eyes before he nodded.

''Indeed, we can't let them find you, nor take you, I am Queens guard dog for a reason. Until they have been eliminated you will be under my protection, I will not let the queen be in danger, I will however write to her about the matter, but I hardly think you will get a death penalty, since I will protect you'' Ciel said and I nodded slowly. ''But we will have to kep you secret, your ears, tail and eyes are special, we are done Sebastian''

Sebastian started taking away the afternoon tea and went out of the room to re-enter a few minutes later with dinner. I didn't realize how long time it had taken or that I right now was hungry. I started eating in silence, the only sound was the chewing of the food. Ciel nodding towards Sebastian as a sign that the food was good enough, I purred instead. ''And the purring need to go'' Ciel said yet he didn't sound irritated, more amused and I looked in his eyes.

''I have one more secret I can show you'' I said and Ciel rising one eyebrow. I gently rose from the chair, concentrating, taking deep breaths in and out. I gave out a small cry as pain erupted from my body as I shrink and easy jumped up on the table. Ciel was staring at the cat in front of him, well to be exact, Lady Annabelle. She had ice blue eyes, her fur where black and she where to thin. Her ribs could be seen through the fur but yet she were beautiful. Ciel embraced himself to start sneezing, seeing he was allergic to cats, but he didn't.

I gave out a small meow towards Ciel and sat down to lick by paw. The only negative where my inability to speak in this form but I where good to act as a cat. Before I could react Sebastian had me pushed towards his chest and he was petting me. I wanted to scream and run but he held me firm yet gently, stroking my head. I found myself relax, purr and push myself against his palm. Sebastian kept petting me and released me when Ciel where coughing a bit. I gave out a small cry of pain before turning back.

The sensation of being big again and the energy taken made me wobble on my feet. I had no choice but to grab Sebastian not to fall, he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he where smiling slightly at me.

''Well, are you a good maiden?'' Ciel said and I raised my eyebrow. ''Are you serius?'' I said before I did sigh. ''I guess I'm alright taught I'm better in the more sexual way'' I said and earned a chock expression from Ciel and a big blush. Oh my, he where a virgin. He and Elizabeth hadn't done it yet. Sebastian just looked pleased.

''Sebastian, you will show her around tomorrow and get her use to be a maid. Oh, she will sleep in your room and she will be under your guard and protection. Do I make myself clear? She are not to come to any harm'' Ciel said sternly.

''Of course my lord''

''Good, now show her to your room, then come to my room'' Ciel said and I went after Sebastian.

He showed me in to a room that had...nothing. The bed looked like it hadn't been used but then again, demons didn't sleep, it was a luxury. I did shake my head and waited till Sebastian left the room. I changed cloth and decided this would not work. I hissed at the pain but eat least I was in my cat-form now. I waited for over half an hour before Sebastian came back. When he saw me his eyes started to glow. He was totally in love with...me? I didn't know how that made me feel but I didn't stop him from picking me up, or stop him from have me on his breast when he laid down in the bed. In fact, he made me feel safe, and I know I could trust him. I gently closed my eyes and felt Sebastian pet my back.

''Sleep well...Annabelle''


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! Enjoy, R &R.**

I woke up feeling quite rested, happy and calm. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared right in to Sebastian's red eyes. He smiled a short smile and started patting me, still lying still in the same position as we went to bed in, but then again, not like he needed sleep. I jumped off him and turned back to my human form with a soft meow of pain.

''If you say you have been staring at me all night that is quite scary'' I said and he smiled but didn't answer me, but he didn't need to, I did know just by looking at him that it was the case. He smiled a short smile toward me.

''I need to start with breakfast or it will never be done in time. After all, master is to be awaken in the exact right time, we have guest coming after all!'' he said and I nodded. Sebastian walked out of the room but just after showing me where the bathroom where in case I wanted to take a bath. I did take a bath, a fast one, making sure I where all cleaned up and got dressed. Almost, I had gotten new things from Ciel, Sebastian made sure to mention it, and that all was prepared, but I couldn't see the hat. Perhaps he forgot. I shrugged and went out of the room when I heard soft chuckles behind me.

''Gabriel, it figures, my hat please!'' I said and Gabriel skipped towards me before gently putting my hat on and securing it under my chin.

''Thanks''

Gabriel smiled before pushing me against the wall, cutting of my sound with his hand and he bowed forward so our faces where just inches away from each other.

''Don't think for a second to let that demon end your life, you are mine, and we have a deal! Beside, I don't like sharing my playthings'' he said and relaxed his hand. I gave him a hard glare that made him smile.

''It's up to me who I talk to and what I do with the ones I know, if I want to talk or be friends with someone it's not your business. Remember, I might be your plaything but that doesn't mean I will walk in your footsteps or be a good toy'' I said and pushed past him as he smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. He walked past me in a blur just when I did reach the stairs, I saw Ciel and Sebastian talking at the end of it, but both turned their heads toward me and Gabriel.

Before I could react Gabriel pushed me against the wall and he bit my neck, hell it hurt. I was going to have a nice mark their later by the day and he smiled, licking up the few drops of blood leaving the wound.

''One day you will be mine'' he whispered before a hand where placed on his shoulder, stopping him.

''It's fine!'' I said stepping between them before they would start fight. ''Gabriel, you made your point like always'' I said giving him a hard glare when he smiled. ''Now find out where Mortimi is, that is an order'' I said as the mark in my ear forced him to obey.

''Yes love'' Gabriel said before leaving the house in a flash. Sebastian eyes not leaving my neck.

''It's not that bad'' I said walking past him, he seamed like he wanted to argue about it but walked down after me.

''Trust me when I say Gabriel will keep his promise, he is forced to keep his promise, until the contract is done, just like Sebastian is to you Ciel. I will not be killed my Gabriel and you will make sure the one doing me...well to what I am, will pay. The queen will be pleased when you succeed'' I said and Ciel just nodded slightly, he seamed more pleased, and started to eat his breakfast.

I were slowly getting used to the fact that I could have food every day, three times a day and between that we head tea breaks. But I would still have to start moving around and eat less, therefore I would eat as much as Ciel would.

''Are you not hungry?'' Sebastian said. ''Perhaps you want something else?''

I choke my head and smiled slowly, showing off all my sharp teeth and my eyes were beaming with happiness.

''Nope, it was perfect like always Sebastian! It's just, I'm not use to be able to eat food three times a day so I will have to eat less'' I said smiling and Sebastian bowed at the nice words I gave him, show-off.

A soft knock could be heard and Sebastian went to open it. I could hear a man with much heat in his voice argue with Sebastian and I shifted in my seat, hearing every words. Ciel looked at me and raised an eyebrow before settling it down.

''What are they saying?'' he said in his usual bored tone.

''The man demands to see you, something about you destroying his company with your toys, Sebastian is telling him that you are a busy man and he needs to book an appointment. The man doesn't want to wait, he wants to talk with you right now and...''

''Let him in here'' Ciel said and I nodded, stood up and opened the door.

''Lord Ciel Phantomhive is ready to see you now'' I said and the man pushed past Sebastian and forcefully pushed me against the wall.

The impact made the air leave my lungs and I gasped for a second before rising up slightly. Sebastian looked at me and I gave him a short, soft smile before I walked in to the room. The man was yelling at Ciel who looked irritated, bored and had the expression that he didn't really care, which where true.

''YOUR COMPANY IS DESTROYING MINE! I'M GOING TO BE RUINED!'' he screamed on top of his lungs. I shrugged back at the mans high voice but walked past him and placed myself to the right of Ciel.

''So?'' Ciel said simply. The man looked even more mad(if that was possible) and started to turn red of anger.

''I WISH TO BUY YOUR COMPANY OR HAVE A PARTNERSHIP!'' he screamed and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling. Ciel just raised an eyebrow and gave out an irritated sigh.

''I will not sell the Phantomhive's company to anyone, it has gone down generations, and I plan on keeping it that way. And I'm afraid I don't think a partnership will be made, what will I benefit from it? You will gain a lot on this partnership but I hardly think it will offer me anything''

The man looked lost, like a puppy trying to find it's mommy, or a child lost in the streets. He tried to think of something Ciel could win on it but he couldn't think something out. Then he got angry again, he raised his finger in front of Ciel who didn't flinch nor moved an inch.

''You are just a boy, you know nothing about business. Your company will be dead in a few years and then you will be sad that you didn't agree! That's right, you don't have what it takes to be a businessman that's for sure!'' the man yelled and I giggled. I couldn't help it, Ciel actually moved his eye to me, the man looked so chocked I might as well have hit him and Sebastian just raised his eyebrow.

''You find it funny?!'' the man spat and I smiled, couldn't help it and I looked in to his eyes without flinching away.

''I found it funny that you think that Lord Phantomhive will not make it just cause he is young. But you prove right along that even if you are older it's not a sign of success. All I mean is you say he will not succeed in the age he is now but you don't succeed even if you are old''. The man faced turned from irritation to anger to hatred in just a few seconds and he raised his hand to slap me.

''I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO TALK BACK TO ME WOMAN!'' he screamed. I saw the hand coming down in slow-motion and I tried to back away from it but felt the body of Sebastian behind me, blocking my path. He grabbed the wrist of the man, his eyes turning more red, like they where pulsating and with ease he pushed the man one step away from me.

''It's not acceptable to hit a woman, that shows how weak of a man you are. She is a part of the Phantomhive household and you better keep that in mind before trying to hurt her again'' Sebastian said with a small smile playing at his lips.

''That would be all, please escort this man out Sebastian'' Ciel said with a wave of the hand. ''And do tell me when the guests have arrived, all be in my study''

''Yes my lord'' Sebastian said as he places his right hand over his chest, bowing from the waist up before his right hand pointed toward the door. The man was frozen at first but soon gave up and allowed himself to be escorted out of the mansion by Sebastian.

''Come'' Ciel said and I nodded, following after him like a silent shadow.

Ciel sat down in his special chair and pointed toward one for me. I nodded and sat down as he took a folder and opened it, turning it around and nodded for me to look. Slowly I took it just to drop it on the writing desk in front of me. I where biting my teeth together and I realized I where standing, slightly shaking, and I found Ciel looking at me.

''What about it?!'' I spat at him. ''What do you want me to say?'' I said and slowly sat down again. Ciel took the picture from the folder and turned it around, I where still shaking but didn't say anything.

''The ring on the girls right hand, it where not there when the body was found according to the police who wrote this file, do you know where it is?'' he said and I gave him a curious look at the same time Sebastian came in to the room.

''The guests are here, ready to see you my lord'' Sebastian said and Ciel nodded. I rose up but Ciel gave me a stern look.

''Well?'' he said. ''Do you..''

''No, I don't know where it went, why is it so important?'' I said knowing the answer but I wanted to know what Ciel knew about it.

''I doesn't matter at the moment'' he said and I nodded, leaving the room before he got another chance to ask me. Sebastian and Ciel walked up to me and past me so I could follow but they didn't ask me right now.

''Try to say as little as possible this time'' Ciel said and I gave out a scoff but didn't argue against him.

He walked through a door, went down a hallway and in to a room at the right. It was small, quite beautiful but easy decorated. It had one sofa, two armchairs around a smaller table, some books where in a bookshelf to the right and an open fire gave a nice warmth to the light room.

''Ah'' a man said. He had a girl sitting in his lap, her knees on each side of his, and she had her eyes locked on Ciel as did the man.

''Lau'' Ciel said. ''I guess you know why you are here''

''But well of course, I understand that my services are of great need at this time, it's about that group right?'' he said and Ciel nodded.

''Yes, so what do you know about the group?''

''What group are we talking about exactly?'' Lau said and I had to bite my tongue not to give a sound, yeah right, great help. Ciel on the other hand looked...used to this? Hard to tell since he was almost facing away from me.

''The Queens saviors'' Ciel said and Lau smiled. ''Ah those. Well I don't know much, they are a very silent group, not talking very much. I only heard they are looking for someone who have escaped their grasp and that they are missing a ring'' he said and Ciel nodded. They talked for longer but I didn't pay them attention. My body felt heavy and I went to sit down in the armchair Ciel was not seated in.

Soon I where going in and out of consciousness. Hearing a few words here and there. My mind drifting away to another place...that was it.

My eyes snapped open, not that anyone cared, and I jumped up from my place, this time making everyone look at me. I knew where the ring might be or eat least someone who might know where it where, of course, why didn't I think about it before. I gave out a small sound of happiness and left the room before anyone got the chance to stop me.

''I'm going to bed!'' I shouted back and went to Sebastian's room. It where no surprise to see Sebastian already there. He didn't say anything or questioned me, he just nodded and gave me a small smile.

''Sleep well'' he said and I nodded as I went in to bed. I knew Sebastian would be occupied, he would probably know when I left, but by then I would be at the right place. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling content with myself.

''Gabriel'' I whispered and soon I felt someone behind me on the bed, smiling down at me and he moved my hair.

''Awwh, what a cute mark you got'' he said and I was so happy I couldn't even scold at him.

''Gabriel, take me to Undertaker and make sure it will take a bit of time for Sebastian to find me, once I have seen Undertaker you may leave''

Gabriel nodded and opened the door, walking with me to the nearest window, it was a good night, no rain and no clouds, very bright and beautiful.

''Indeed, I'm almost done with your request, since you didn't give me a time limit I take it slow, you know, enjoying myself'' he smiled and I just rolled my eyes. He lifted me up like I weight nothing and opened the window, standing there on the windowsill before he jumped to the nearest tree. He started to jump from tree to tree in extreme speed, not once slowing down, and once he reached London, he started to jump from roof to roof before going down in front of Undertaker's place.

''You may leave'' I said and Gabriel nodded, smiling like crazy before leaving. I walked in and saw undertaker walking around from coffin to coffin, smiling his normal smile.

''Hello'' I said and he chuckled, showing off his teeth. ''Here to make your coffin?'' he said and I rolled my eyes.

''No, not exactly. But one day maybe, anyway, did you know Charlotte Smith? She where 19 years old when she died, looking like me, just a few week ago?'' I said and undertaker smiled.

''Can't say I did know her no, but I gave her family a beautiful coffin, might fit you as well'' he said and I actually smiled.

''Fine, but I wanna talk with Grell'' I said and undertaker didn't seamed bothered. ''Please, I promise you can make a coffin for me and I will not complain'' I said and brushed myself against him. He laughed and the door to undertaker opened to show Sebastian. I smiled an innocent smile and licked undertakers cheek.

''Ciel's place tomorrow'' I said and undertaker laughed and dragged his nails over my back. It was his way off showing me that we had a deal and he kept patting me. He only stopped when Sebastian smiled a short smile.

''I'll be taking her with me now'' he said and undertaker just chuckled and went deeper in to his shop. I followed behind Sebastian who looked down at me.

''Are you mad at me?'' I asked as I did sit down beside him.

''Perhaps'' he said slowly. ''Ciel is not pleased, remember he takes duty's serious, and his job is to protect you, and it's hard when you run away without a word, actually took me a while to see you where gone'' he said.

''Well, I had Gabriel, I'm not as weak as I look, I'm a lot like Ciel I guess'' i mumbled and he looked down at me. A sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed.

''So what did you and undertaker agree on?''

''Well he get to make a coffin for me if I get to see a person'' I said and Sebastian seamed to understand I wouldn't talk more about it right now. The rest of the ride where in silent and he entered the mansion, telling me to head to his chamber and I agreed on it. Sebastian went to tell Ciel about everything and put the young lord at rest, well he didn't exactly say it, but I did understand it.

I just laid in bed and waited for Sebastian's arrival who happened just a few minutes later, and he looked me over with calculating eyes.

''I take it that you will not tell me what you and undertaker planed?'' Sebastian said and I just nodded.

''Very well, Ciel's order where clear'' he said and his expression of irritation changed to an expression of passion, perhaps even love. Sebastian lowered himself over me, I could feel the outline of his body and smell his perfect scent.

''Sebastian...what are you..?'' I said when my lips where captured by his soft ones. His weight over mine keeping me in place as his perfect soft lips captured mine, molding together and...

I scratch him over his face and he looked chocked, taken aback, and he actually moved so my body was free.

''Don't'' I spat, eyes burning with hatred and fear, pure fear. ''You are just doing it cause Ciel asked you, you are nothing but his puppet, you don't do it cause you like it or like me, no just cause you can. It's easy for you, no strings attached, you are just like any other man I have ever met. When I saw you...never mind, I had to high hopes for you. If you wanna know undertaker is gonna fetch a friend for me by tomorrow morning, who you will see then, now, I will leave this room and sleep elsewhere, far away from you'' I said and Sebastian looked..amused? Sad? Angry? I couldn't tell and I didn't linger on it, moving past him to the door, turning the doorknob and...

Sebastian's strong hand where keeping the door closed and he looked down at me. A irritated sigh came past my lips.

''You are the first to resist me, I'm impressed, but then again, you have some training with demons. Yes, I did it partly cause it's easy and Ciel asked me but no, not just that. I do want you Annabelle. You interest me in a way no woman ever have, I want you, all of you'' he said and I laughed. A cold hearted laugh before looking in to his eyes and...they where telling the truth. I where stunned and just looked in to his red eyes. I couldn't think, I needed to ask something or I would...

''What did Ciel ask you to do word by word?'' I asked and Sebastian smiled every so softly when I removed my hand from the doorknob, taken aback from his truth.

''Find out who she is meeting tomorrow, do whatever it takes as long as she doesn't die, that is an order'' Sebastian said and I nodded, walked back and laid down in the bed, hands crossed over my chest. Sebastian hesitated and slowly laid down beside me but far enough not to touch me. I could see the deep cut in his cheek and I rose from the bed.

''Do you have anything to clean it with?'' I said and he smiled. ''I'm honored to hear you care about a butler and a demon'' Sebastian said. ''But it will be healed soon'' he said and I nodded, slowly removing my hat and shoes.

Carefully I laid down in the bed before I touched Sebastian, my head resting on his chest, listening to him breathing. He didn't complain, didn't ask more but I did know he needed to know the truth, or he would try again.

''Grell'' I said and Sebastian froze under me for a second. ''I will see Grell Sutcliff, he can help me with something'' I said and looked up at Sebastian that looked less then pleased.

''I take it you know him?'' I said and Sebastian just looked down at me but I understood, none the less, before putting down my head on his chest again.

''I need to tell Ciel, will not be long'' he said and I moved out of the way.

I took of all my cloth except the underwear, making myself comfortable under the blanket and closing my eyes, listening. It was almost impossible to hear when Sebastian came back, perhaps cause I where half sleeping or the fact that he was a demon after all. I opened my eyes when he laid down beside me with all the cloth still on himself.

''Ciel is not pleased'' Sebastian said and he still looked like a child who had lost all his candy to a bully, sulking. ''Well I don't need to be inside the mansion, we can take a stroll in the forrest'' I said but Sebastian gave me a stern look, one you give a naughty animal and it made me irritated.

''For your information I have survived longer then most, and beside, I have Gabriel by my side, and it's not a high chance they are lurking in the forrest'' I said and rolled my eyes, sitting up in bed and forgetting I where only in my underwear.

Sebastian smiled ever so lightly but I ignored him until I realized...well I din't even care, I demanded respect, no matter how I looked.

''You are to thin Annabelle'' Sebastian said with disapproval. ''Well to bad for you. It's not easy to find food on the street so you can look healthy or get fat!'' I said and my tail where moving on it's own accord.

''I didn't mean it like that'' Sebastian said as a matter of fact. I moved to straddle his hips, my fangs showing in the little light in the room and my eyes perching his amused ones. Not strange since I where straddling him like I where not afraid and half naked.

''What I mean is simply...'' he started just to be silenced by my lips. I didn't know why. Perhaps the fact the softness of his lips? Or the scent he had that where like perfume? Or the fact that he was very handsome and liked me, he admitted it out loud? Or the simple fact I didn't want to hear him talk more right now?

 **(Sex-scene coming up, you have been warned)**

His lips where so soft, brushing against my own, he tasted amazing. I where purring and I could feel him smirk under my kiss, feeling his hands roaming my body, making me shiver. Hips tongue brushed over my lower lip, asking me for permission. Slowly I opened my mouth and his pink muscles started exploring my mouth like it where a cave, nothing where untouched by his tongue.

His perfect soft hands where roaming my body, making me squirm in pleasure, moving over him and...I could feel him. He where big and he was wanting me. I growled a sexy growl deep in my throat and Sebastian moved on top of me, pinning me to the bed. Slowly he took of my bra and panties, breaking free from the kiss to be able to blow hot air on my breast, making my nipples harden. He gently took the right one in his mouth, sucking and licking it, making me moan in pleasure. His hand going lower, his expert hands making me squirm and moan even more, catlike sounds leaving my lips.

''I love those sounds'' Sebastian said and I smiled softly. Sebastian's hand going lower and started to circle my clitoris. He slowly put one finger inside of me stretching, slowly put another one in, and another, expanding my vault, fingering me.

I could feel the sensation in my stomach, the knot forming, growing harder and bigger until it was almost breaking, making me breath faster and my hands slowly dragging his black hair, pushing him toward my body.

''Let me hear you'' he said with a low, husky voice, making me scream in pleasure as the knot exploded, making me se black-spots for a moment.

I hardly realized he had started to kiss me, looking in to my eyes and...When did he removed his cloth? They where laid perfectly over the back of a chair, making me wonder how before he kissed me again.

''Ready?'' he said and I nodded. In one swift move he where inside of me. God, he was big. I bit down on my lip and tried to take deep breath. He didn't move, he gave me a chance to adjust to his size. I nodded when it felt good and he started slow, rhythmic, making me moan even harder then before. His teeth going over my neck, biting and nipping the right spots.

''Faster...faster please..''I begged and Sebastian smiled. He started to slam in to me, sound of flesh against flesh, his length touching just the right spot, making me scream out in pleasure. His lips where capturing mine, making me scream in to his mouth, hearing him grunt in pleasure.

One last pushing in and I came hard around him, screaming his name in to his mouth. He slammed in to me a few more times before he spilled his seed inside of me. After that he moved so I where pressed against his chest, breathing quite fast.

''I like you to'' I whispered and Sebastian smiled. ''Good, rest well my lady'' he said before I drifted of to sleep.


End file.
